She's in Love
by umpcai
Summary: Yamcha thinks about Bulma's relationship with Vegeta.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z. The song She's in Love is by Mark Wills.

**She's in Love**

_Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we'd stay in touch  
Best of friends don't mean that much  
When that phone call comes to tell you  
She's in love_

It was a mutual breakup. They both agreed that they had drifted apart. They both felt that they would make better friends than lovers. And they knew that they _would_ stay friends; it wasn't just an empty promise. They'd known each other for far too long and were much too close to completely throw away their relationship.

So they vowed to stay friends and Bulma, the girl Yamcha had loved for half of his life, kissed his cheek and walked away.

A sad smile adorned his scarred face as he watched her form drift farther away. Knowing they had made the right choice didn't make it any easier to let go.

And some small part of him, a part he didn't even acknowledge, still thought, hoped, that their time apart would end as it had all the other times they'd broken up- with Bulma back in his arms. Despite the constant fights they seemed to get into and despite the fact that both had wandering eyes, Yamcha was still in love with the blue-haired genius.

All of his rational thoughts concluded that, as both had stated, they were better as friends. Neither had ever had another relationship; they'd been together since they were kids. So Yamcha's mind pointed out that it was familiarity and first love syndrome that made them stay together, on and off, for more than a decade. Logic told him that the fact that he stared at other women and that she swooned over other men had to mean something. And they didn't fight for no reason. There were a lot of differences in their personalities and in their lives in general that they had never really been able to overcome. That old saying that 'opposites attract' had only lasted for so long.

Friendship was clearly the best option for Yamcha and Bulma. He truly believed that, and so ignored that tiny feeing of hope he kept buried in his heart.

But, then she called.

When the phone had rang and he'd heard her voice, a smile had spread across Yamcha's face. He'd taken a seat on the couch and leaned back, ready for a long conversation. These calls weren't unusual. In the several months since their break-up, he and Bulma had stuck by their pledge. They talked constantly and had even gotten together a few times, just to talk and hang out. They got along better than ever. Yamcha's hidden hope had increased a bit, and yet he was still hesitant to ever act on it for fear that it would ruin what he and Bulma currently had going.

After their customary greetings, Bulma had fallen silent. Yamcha, worried about her odd behavior, prompted her to speak. "Bulma, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"I…" Bulma paused, "I have to tell you something. And I need you to not interrupt. Just let me get this out, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Yamcha replied, starting to become nervous.

"Okay, good. Um, even though we're really good like this, as friends I mean, when we broke up, a part of me always figured that we'd get back together, you know, like before."

Yamcha inwardly told his heart to stop pounding and his hope to stop growing.

"But, now," Yamcha could hear Bulma take a deep breath. "I, I think I love someone else."

His hope dissolved at her words. Yamcha struggled to breathe.

"And it's really hard for me. I've loved you for so long and so much; I never thought I would be able to love someone else and I never wanted to before. I've denied this for a while now, thinking it wasn't possible. I haven't even told the guy and we're not seeing each other or anything, but I thought you should know. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Yamcha, because I really value your friendship. And I'm so glad we've been able to stay so close. I don't want to know what it'd be like to not have you in my life in some way."

When she didn't say anything more, Yamcha tried to say something. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to make any words come out. "Bulma… I'm happy for you. Really. And of course this doesn't change anything. We'll always be friends."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"So, can I ask who he is?" Yamcha asked, wanting and dreading the answer at the same time.

"Actually, it's… Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Yamcha gasped. He'd known Bulma had a crush on the saiyan prince even before they broke up. That much had been obvious. But, he'd thought it was only that- a crush, nothing more than another wandering eye incident. He never thought it would go any further. "The guy who killed me and our other friends, the ruthless saiyan who is dead-set on killing our best friend Goku?! That Vegeta?"

"Yes, that Vegeta! And he's not evil anymore, Yamcha. I know he did some awful things in the past, and believe me, another reason I denied it so much was because he killed you. But, he isn't that guy anymore. Even if no one else realizes it, I know he's changed for the better. Granted he's still a jerk and he drives me crazy, but I can't help how I feel. Besides, as far as the killing Goku thing goes, it would terribly damage that huge ego of his if he heard me say this, but Goku will always be the strongest guy; I know it. So, we don't have to worry about that."

"Bulma," Yamcha began, now more worried about her safety than his own broken heart. "I don't mean to offend you or criticize your feelings, but the guy is dangerous. If he has had a change of heart, he certainly doesn't know about it. I just don't think it's very safe for you to get involved with a guy like that."

"He has changed, Yamcha. I stand by that. I know you're just looking out for me, though. But, don't worry. It's not like he'd ever return my feelings, anyway."

_  
Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned how to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die"  
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love_

Bulma had been wrong. That was Yamcha's first thought when he returned to his home after a meal with his ex. Vegeta had returned her feelings, at least for one night.

After accepting Puar's offer of some tea and assuring her that he really was fine after the meeting, he replayed the day's events in his head. He'd returned from a tough day of training with Krillin, only to find a note on his door requesting that he meet Bulma for dinner.

Over appetizers, she'd told him she was pregnant. No one else knew, not even Vegeta since he had taken off before she found out in order to try out some new ways to become a super saiyan. Bulma said she hadn't wanted Yamcha to find out from anyone else.

They'd talked for quite a while after that. Yamcha said he'd be there for her; he told her to call if she needed any help. She thanked him and said she'd known she could count on him.

When the conversation turned back to Vegeta she said she was going to tell him as soon as he returned and that she hoped it was soon. Yamcha said he hoped so, too and it hurt more than he cared to admit when he did. What he had really wanted to say was that he would help her raise the child, that he could her baby's father, as he had planned to be so long before. But, Bulma didn't want him, not anymore. He could see it in her eyes when she talked about Vegeta. She really did love him. Unlike her love for Yamcha, however, what she felt for Vegeta wasn't fading, even with the saiyan's recent absence.

Yamcha downed the tea his furry, blue companion handed him in one gulp and wished it had been a stronger substance.

Years later, Yamcha still sees that look in Bulma's eyes. She's been with Vegeta for a long time now. Their purple-haired little boy is now a man and they have an adorable daughter, too. Yamcha smiles when he sees the family together. He's glad Vegeta did come around for her. He gets along great with Trunks. He's the 'uncle' that spoils Bulla. He always laughs with Bulma during the many get-togethers the two have. For they are still friends, and Bulma always makes time for him.

He's happy for her. He really is. But, every once in a while, he wonders why he and Bulma were never able to get back together. He wonders why the universe was so cruel as to make them better off as friends, after everything they went though. Sometimes, when he's alone at night, for even after their romantic parting so many years ago, Yamcha's 'wandering eye' never became any more than that, aside from the few dates he had now and then, he wonders.

He and Bulma had never really talked about it when they were together. It had just always been understood that they'd one day get married and have a loving family and be blissfully happy forever.

He always thought he had been promoted from desert bandit to prince in Bulma's eyes. But, her heart had apparently wanted a real prince in the end.

He got over it. He can now truthfully tell himself that he is no longer in love with Bulma; he only loves her as a friend. But, that doesn't stop the wondering.

_Why can't it be me?_

**The End**


End file.
